


The Chaste Courtesy of Fusions

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Deception, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem
Summary: Weird sex with a lot of arms, fighting.





	The Chaste Courtesy of Fusions

**Author's Note:**

> Weird sex with a lot of arms, fighting.

Over the ocean and against a small island sits a beacon of immense power. Said powerful artifact was accidentally set off by one gem called Pearl. Pearl’s hands curl and she lets out a startled noise as suddenly all hell breaks loose.

The ground shakes, the sand quakes. The fusion is big enough to eat a house, Beach City isn’t it’s target. Steven lets out a startled noise as Pearl picks him up and quickly flees to the warp pad with a “Come on you two we need to leave now!” the desperation makes her voice rise up sharp.

Garnet’s summoned her weapons, “No Pearl.” the smaller gem’s face sinks as suddenly a huge chunk of rubble gets flung dangerously close to the warp pad. “Go now. We can deal with her.”

Steven can hardly breath from how hard Pearl clutches him, “Defeat them for good.” Pearl and the child are wrapped up in the glowing, silky sleeve of warp space.

The pad disengages seconds before the mountain behind it shatters and gives under the immense weight of Malachite. “We need to fuse, now.” Garnet’s gems glitter under the radiant sun, Amethyst nods and tries to focus her best as she begins to move. The inclusion of dance is but a whisper in their sudden, fevered dream. A gleaming, selfish face grins down at the two smaller gems before frowning.

Sugilite emerges from the dark vortex, her weapon pulled from the sky as she turns to Malachite, her own ferocious grin marring her purple face. “Hey there baby, are you ready for a beat down?” she wiggles her hips and puts her hands on them as she summons her flail. “Do you even have a weapon?”

Malachite has done nothing but stare at the smaller gem, slack jawed like a normal monstrous centipede would be if found in it’s natural environment. Sugilite begins to laugh and the green gem closes her mouth with an audible snap. “I don’t need one.”

Something about that tone is so suspect it has Sugilite jumping up the other side of the exposed mountain top. “Don’t fool yourself, I’m just going to play with you and then throw you away once I’m done.” she shows off a gleaming row of teeth to Malachite before charging forward and swinging at the other fusion.

The blow is delivered, but the other gem hardly budges, Sugilite sweats nervously as the weapon is pulled forward. “Come on, why don’t you play with me some more?” the smaller fusion drops her weapon and dismisses it.

A slew of curses come from Sugilite’s mouth as Malachite begins to crawl down the mountain. Strong, too strong, impossibly tough, Sugilte must think quickly. Just as the smaller gem charges Malachite, she’s fighting against matching arms. Malachite meets each of Sugilite’s blows, catching and dodging with an odd grace that comes from much more combat experience. “I’m going to beat you, no matter how many hands you have!” she hisses as Malachite begins to force her down, leveraging her weight against Sugilite’s hands.

“I defeated the two of them, what makes you think I can’t take you on?” Malachite’s voice is against Sugilite’s before she headbutts the smaller gem.

The purple gem grunts and writhes in the hold, attempting to push the green gem off of her. They struggle, leaving deep wounds in the sandy, rocky soil. “You couldn’t get along, they’re going to split before you know it.” Sugi can barely talk when she’s pressed against the floor, the solid weight of a bigger body keeping her in a gridlock.

Malachite’s voice wafts down from above, “We’re stuck now, only a destabalizer has a chance against my hold.” she turns and begins to inspect the gem underneath her, “You’re strong but I’m that much bigger, better, smarter.” the last word is dripping with mirth. The bigger gem seems ready to continue her victory speech until it hits her that something odd is happening. Sugilte hasn’t said a word, even though she gave ample time for whatever backtalk she’d want to make. The purple gem’s face is darkened, and the eye set into the middle of her forehead glances from the sand under them to Malachite’s face. “What’s going on?” Malachite leans down closer to Sugilite.

The smaller gem lunges and breaks an arm free, she grabs onto Malachite’s neck and squeezes as tightly as she can. “I’ve got you now!” as soon as the words come from her mouth the bigger fusion’s arms are pulling at her hips and chest, trying to remove her.

“No, you don’t.” Malachite manages to successfully remove the clingy fusion with four of her hands. Again, she gives Sugilite a look over, having finally pinned all four hands in the sand. "What is wrong with you?" she squints at the strange being.

"I think I like you." Sugilite's voice is smooth like a purr, "Isn't that obvious? You're huge." the smaller fusion hooks her legs around Malachite’s waist and squeezes.

The confusion on the green gem’s face says everything, “What?”

“Why don’t we fool around Malachite? We’re all alone.”

“I dont understand.”

“Fuck me, I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck? What does that mean?”

“Are you kidding me?” Sugilite dismisses her sunglasses and sighs “Figures I’d find a gem with no concept of pleasure.” she tries to wave a hand dismissively. “Nevermind, go ahead and try to beat me up again.”

“No, explain.” Malachite gives Sugilite a shake.

“Okay, fine.” she rolls all five of her eyes in unison. “Pull off my pants.”

The gem hesitates for a moment before doing so, her fingers catch the material and rip it off quite easily “Whoa.” Sugilite has something between her legs that Malachite can only describe as a slit, which is more than she’s seen on any gem. “What’s that?”

“Girl junk.”

“I-” she’s cut off.

“It’s how humans have children.” Sugilite holds up a hand to stop the next question, “We won’t have children.”

“Why would you have this?”

“I like masturbating.”

“What is masturbating.”

Sugilite rubs her chin “It’s when you mess with your junk until you come.” she

“Come?”

The purple fusion waves her hand, “Orgasm.”

“I don’t understand any of this.”

“It’s the best feeling you will ever feel.

“Really?”

“Maybe.” Malachite squares her gaze on the smaller gem, there doesn’t appear to be any lying going on, well other than that on the sand.

“If you want I’ll show you.” Sugilite relaxes her grip and wiggles her ass against the sand.

“Demonstrate.” Malachite crosses her arms and waits, yet still alert. The fusion has yet to be convinced this isn’t some bizarre escape ploy by the feral fusion.

It takes a few moments of adjustment for Sugilite to find a comfortable spot, the arch of her spine is quite dramatic. Her eyes twinkle when she looks up at Malachite, legs spread. “Let go of one arm, please.” Malachite hesitates, but relinquishes her hold on one gem-nailed hand. “Thank you.”

Malachite doesn’t understand the behavior, or the nicknames. Sugilte’s fingers do interesting things as the green gem watches. The movements are so fluid, so precise that Sugilite must of practiced. There’s too much familiarity with the way the smaller gem presses and pulls and squeezes at the plump set of lips. Uncertainty fills Malachite, it stabs at her mind suddenly. It’s an emotion Malachite’s not felt before, it makes her stomach feel like it’s boiling over with a red hot fury.

“Do you want to try?” the green eyes fixate on Sugilite and then slide down to her wet, blushing sex.

“Yes.” The fusion uses her free hand to poke one side of Sugilite’s labia curiously. It evokes a small burst of giggles from the other gem, she brushes open one side and prods around gently. Malachite’s face shifts from to slow intrigue, her focus goes to pushing and playing with the wet, deep spot. Sugilite’s hands clutch at Malachite’s, the noises that come from her are appreciative and quiet. The odd feeling in her stomach settles down lower, she can feel her abdomen tighten as Sugilite lays prone against the sand.

“Put your finger in all the way, stop teasing me.” the pleas are sweet, Malachite obliges quite shortly. The green fusion can’t think, she’s wordless as her finger sinks in all the way to the joint with a wet noise that makes all the blood rush to her face and groin. Malachite’s brow furrows, one of her hands loosens its hold and Sugilite looks up at her. “Hm? What’s wrong, are you getting flustered?” the smaller fusion’s words are dipped in sugar, her gem glows softly for a moment. “Oh no, stop.” Malachite rubs her face with a hand and Sugilite rubs one of the arms near her free hands, “We shouldn’t fuse.”

“It feels-”

“No, this isn’t anything like fusion.” Sugilite’s firm voice goes soft afterwards “Now, if you want to try making one of these” she points down at her groin, “I can help you with that.”

The green gem lowers herself slightly, then closer, and closer. The gem stops when her face is nearly against Sugilite’s “I’ll need a better look.”

A dark blush soaks Sugilite’s cheeks, “You can.” she watches Malachite move lower and lower, over her chest and stomach before ghosting near the smaller gem’s groin. Malachite breaths on her and the purple gem practically melts, her eyes are trained on the soft pink flesh inside. For a very long moment the only thing that touches Sugilite is Malachite’s gaze and that’s too little contact, “Come on, I think you need a better look.”

Malachite looks confused for a moment before she realizes that Sugilite’s free hands are going right where hers used to be. The green gem’s cheeks burn as Sugilite spreads herself open, cheeky, toothy grin shining down on her white haired entertainment. “I never” she mumbles and then leans forward, she presses two fingers in- Sugilite appreciates them more than the one.

“Don’t be shy, remember what I did?” she hums expectantly.

The fusion had forgotten about it already, the memory gets called up quickly,. Malachite begins to piston her fingers in and out of the smaller gem, “Are you okay?”

“I’m great.” the gem coos in reply.

Green fingers move in deeper, Sugilite begins to rub the little nub again under Malachite’s gaze. “What is that?”

“My clit.”

“Oh.” she’s never heard the word before and she gets the feeling she likely never will, the thought drifts away. Her hand feels warm, sticky and hot inbetween the smaller gem’s legs, it makes the strange pressure in her stomach bubble up. The fusion makes a startled noise as Sugilite’s hands cup her face and begin to direct her upwards.

“Come here.”

The purple gem sounds benign enough to cool down the momentary panic, Malachite licks her lips as Sugilite presses their faces together. Nothing makes sense, Sugilte presses her lips against Malachite’s. “What?” the look of confusion makes her hand stop for a moment. Her brow furrows, she realizes that the squeezing around her fingers has gotten harder and more insistent.

“Malachite.” the whine comes dripping out of Sugilite’s lips like the finest wine available. She presses her mouth against the green striped face and her hips rock into the fingers inside of her cunt.

The green fusion pulls out her fingers and spreads them apart in the air, strings of sticky, cool fluid glistening in the light. “So … its my turn?” one of Malachite’s front arms lifts off the sand and pushes it’s fingers underneath the band of her second shirt.

Sugilite sits up and tugs off the bigger gem’s clothing, the edges hanging off of her second set of arms and exposing the newly formed sex she’d created. “Yes it is, you’re so cute.” the purple gem kisses the lips, and then licks deeply between them. A squeak comes from Malachite’s mouth as Sugilite wraps her arms around her hips. The dark haired woman grins and rubs her chest against Malachite’s muscled belly. It’s almost painfully easy to make Malachite come, screaming. There’s hands knotted in Suglite’s hair as she rolls her tongue against the blue little button in front of mouth.

Malachite's arms feel like they're made out of gel, she clings to the source of her pleasure. The gem worries and chews on her lip, blush covering her face as she curls around Sugilite’s back. Green arms wrap around Sugilite, all of her arms working to cover the smaller fusion. “S-Sugilite.”

Purple lips meet green ones, Malachite looks very surprised at the taste. Their tongues twist together and Sugilite presses a finger or two into the other gem, chuckling softly at the way Malachite struggles to cling to her hand. “You’re so eager.”

The smell of ozone permeates the air, Malachite freezes and shudders. A light glitters as a very soft thump comes from behind the two gems. The puff of dust clears before the sharp lines crawling down Malachite’s body meet up at her gems. With a large POOF, the green fusion disappears into two tiny gemstones.

Pearl stands up from her point, and quickly bubbles the blue and orange gems. “I cannot believe you, you have no self control!” her face burns aqua as the fusion smiles at her.

“Aw babe I never expected you to come back and catch me in the act like this.” Sugilite clothes herself momentarily, she licks her fingers clean.

“Don’t call me that, Sugilite. You need to defuse now.”

She flicks her fingers at the tiny gem, Pearl fumes. “Don’t tell me you won’t miss me.” the charming figure waves goodbye before letting go, her glowing form separating into two smaller gems.

Garnet and Amethyst stop glimmering after several seconds of groaning, Garnet speaks up after a few awkward seconds “That was interesting.”

Amethyst laughs, standing up with some trouble “Sugilite is such a freak.”

Pearl rolls her eyes at the gems, “Come on, Steven’s worried about you two.” she’s relieved to have two gems instead of one with her.

All three crystal gems step onto the warp pad, the light washes over them as they leave the demolished island.


End file.
